My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/YoorPorick's Shadowbolts
A drawing created and posted by PoorYorick onto his deactivated YoorPorick profile garnered a small amount of fan labor. The picture in question depicted the Shadowbolts as actual ponies rather than simple illusions created by Nightmare Moon's. There are five ponies in the picture: Starry Skies, Stratus, Nightshade, Blueball Blitz, and Charger. Each character in the picture has a paragraph detailing their background story and each of the ponies are depicted as having violent pasts. In the original description, PoorYorick stated that people should not ship the ponies in any of their fanfics, or they would eat you.__TOC__ Blueball Blitz In the original drawing's description of Blueball Blitz, she is supposed to be a victim of an unfortunate accident in one of Cloudsdale's storm factories, joined The Shadowbolts to escape constant medical supervision. Presumed to be potentially the fastest of the Shadowbolts. Exhibits serve mental stability. A recurring theme in fan fiction is to have her be the youngest of the group, probably an orphan too. She is basically a crazed flyer and stuntmare. When flying she often disregards her own safety and safety of the rest of the gang. She has one very special thing going for her which grants her a place among the Shadowbolts. When reaching a certain speed, her mind and senses just shut down, it's like some outside force just takes complete control of her body making her accelerate to such ridiculous speeds that she actually becomes a blue ball of lightning. That's what makes her the fastest member of the group and one of the fastest pegasi overall. It's presumed only Rainbow Dash reaching her Sonic Rainboom speed could actually catch up with Blitz in this state. Stratus In the original drawing of Stratus, he is supposed to be a former member of the Royal Pegasi Guard, expelled for excessive violent behavior and open disregard for safety regulations. He is the current second-in-command of The Shadowbolts. Generally, in fan fiction, Stratus is similar in that he is a Pegasus with earth pony strength and durability. He's known for surviving injury that would kill or otherwise severely injure any other Pegasus. In-universe rumors say that he can pull a pony train all by himself. Appearances in fan fiction A Dark Sky In the story A Dark Sky written by MetalHooves on August 14, 2011 (which was featured on Equestria Daily), Blueball Blitz is characterized as mentally insane and hyper energetic. She hurts others for pleasure and doesn't care. She's always hanging around Starry Skies, encouraging her to be more violent. Blitz is a fast flier, and she loves to fly in places with sharp turns. As a filly, she burned down her own house, unaware that her parents and sister were still inside. When Blueball Blitz goes super fast, she transforms into a ball of blue electrical energy, she then falls unconscious and goes into an unstable frenzy, destroying everything and hurting anypony that comes into her way. Stratus on the other hand is depicted as an ex-Guardspony who used to serve in the Manehattan Police and the Canterlot Royal Guard. Dishonorably discharged for violating protocol and high treason through the attack of a fellow guardspony and the endangerment of Princess Celestia by interfering in the apprehension of a dangerous terrorist. Went on the run with Nightshade as her mentor and right-hoof partner to form the Shadowbolts and plot out their revenge on Spitfire. Shadowbolts Reformation In the story Shadowbolts Reformation written by Ghrathryn on June 19, 2011, Blueball Blitz is characterized as an orphan who was drifting around the streets of Cloudsdale looking for food and shelter until she became a victim of an accident near one of the weather factories. Afterwards, she had been taken in to a hospital and subjected to examinations for a month as to figure out how she had survived and how her tail and mane were able to arc and surge with electricity so independently from anything else. Growing tired of the examinations and being kept there against her will, Blueball Blitz made her escape and was pursued unsuccessfully by several doctors until they were called off by Firefly. Having been impressed by her speed and technique, Firefly took Blueball Blitz with her to offer her a chance to explain herself and a chance to join a new team that was being made. Stratus on the other hand is characterized as an ex-guardspony who was dishonorably discharged and incarcerated for excessive use of force. He was investigating a suspicious pony for other offenses until the suspect attacked and killed his partner, Shield Starburst. Stratus then chased the suspect and beat him severely. He never knew that the suspect was a trafficker and that he died from the beating until Princess Luna had told him about the purpose of his cell and about what had happened to the suspect afterwards. He was then released and recruited into the Shadowbolts for his strength and combat experience. External links *A Dark Sky *Shadowbolts Reformation